


offerings from a god

by writerinbrooks



Series: offerings from the soul [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Time, Fluff, Kitsune AU, Kitsune Miya Atsumu, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks
Summary: "Omi." Atsumu mumbled against their lips."Mm?" Sakusa pulled back ever so slightly, shifting as Atsumu laid them down on the futon, hovering above Sakusa."I..." Atsumu hesitated, cheeks pink. "I wanna do it.""What?" Sakusa blinked, not entirely sure what Atsumu meant."I wanna go all the way. With you." Atsumu reiterated, gnawing on his lower lip.Oh.Sakusa felt a blush tinge his cheeks.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: offerings from the soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835113
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	offerings from a god

**Author's Note:**

> there is very brief mention of cocaine. and i mean very very brief xD
> 
> also, going back to this after having started back in august when i was just getting into sakuatsu, i realize how out of date/how much context i was missing to the characters. so, if there seems to be a significant change in writing style halfway through (the smut scene actually sfldsjkldasj), then it's just be coming back to this wip two-three months after i started writing it.
> 
> also, PLEASE NOTE that when they do have sex, atsumu's fox ears are out, but his tails are put away. he's in a human form, but has fox ears. that's it. if you're uncomfortable with it, then uh, please don't continue lol. it's something that i haven't written before (excluding the last instalment) but uh, yeah.
> 
> but other than that, uh, please enjoy the last part of this series and if you've been following it since day one of when it was published, thank you so much and ily for your support and patience c:

Atsumu stared at the strange man before him, sharp fox-like features with a rather slim frame.  _ Suna,  _ the man had called himself, and he knew who Atsumu was. The kitsune shuffled uneasily on his feet, hand gripping the doorknob tight enough for his knuckles to go white. Similarly to Sakusa, Suna had a rather flat expression on his face - but it felt different. Suna’s gaze felt like it was trying to pierce into Atsumu.

“You’ve got a twin brother, correct?” Suna spoke again. Atsumu tensed, narrowing his eyes. Suna’s lips curled up into a grin, but before he could say anything, he heard the ding of the elevator. Both Atsumu and Suna glanced in the direction of the sound as the elevator doors opened. Sakusa stepped out first, looking somewhat uncomfortable and someone with a very familiar face followed close behind.

"'samu?" Atsumu blurted, eyes wide with the sight of his twin brother behind Sakusa. Osamu's head whipped up at the sound of Atsumu's voice, and greyish-brown eyes widened. "Ya piece o' shit, I thought you were  _ dead! _ " Atsumu practically snarled, slipping past Suna to approach his brother. Osamu's eyes showed that he felt guilty, but his expression was carefully maintained. 

"I was just about to die when Suna found me." Osamu jerked his head in the direction behind Atsumu's shoulder. "Come on, let's sit down. I'll explain." Atsumu huffed, whirling around and stalked back into his apartment, catching Sakusa's concerned look. 

"Atsumu," Sakusa called, following after him. "Atsumu, Suna's invited us over for some snacks and drinks." Sakusa cupped the sides of Atsumu's face, forcing the kitsune to look at him. Atsumu sighed, reaching up to clasp at Sakusa's wrists gently. "I know you're upset, and probably overwhelmed, but think about it this way. Your brother is alive and well, and he wants to reconcile with you."

"Why do you have to be so sensible?" Atsumu whined, dropping his face in the crook of Sakusa's neck. He heard his lover snort.

"One of us has to be the sensible one, and since it's definitely not you, it's gotta be me."

"Mean, mean Omi-kun." Atsumu mumbled. Sakusa chuckled, kissing Atsumu's temple.

"I've gotta put the groceries away, so go on ahead?" Atsumu nodded, taking in a deep breath to compose himself. Sakusa returned to the doorway to retrieve the bags of groceries and nodded at Suna who was waiting at the door. Atsumu shuffled his way over, mumbling an apology. 

"It's fine. I probably came off a little strong anyways." Suna shrugged, and gestured for Atsumu to follow him. Atsumu glanced back into their apartment at Sakusa one last time before following Suna next door. Their apartment was nearly the same as Atsumu's, except they actually had furniture. It was warm inside, and Osamu was in the kitchenette, putzing around and rattling pans and pots.

Atsumu sat down at the counter, watching as Suna and Osamu moved together in the kitchen. There was something fluid about the way that they moved together, as if knowing the other's next step and smoothly shifting in the other direction. It was almost like a dance. Suna offered Atsumu a mug of tea, which he took gratefully. He'd just finished the mug when there was a knocking at the door.

"It's open!" Suna called. Atsumu turned when Sakusa opened the door, slipping inside and taking his shoes off.

"Thank you for inviting us over." Sakusa said as he joined Atsumu at the counter, standing next to him. Atsumu rested his head on Sakusa's shoulder, tilting his head up for a kiss. 

"We wanted to make sure ya felt welcome." Osamu nodded, eyes flickering over to his twin brother. "If you ever want help with moving in, or getting things, let us know." Osamu put the lid on a pot of something, and leaned against the counter. Suna was rummaging around in the fridge for something. "You're from the village 'tsumu and I used to protect, aren't ya?"

"I am." Sakusa replied. "My village is very grateful for all the luck you bestowed upon them." Osamu grinned at that. 

"What happened to ya?" Atsumu asked softly, and Osamu's grin faltered briefly.

"After we got separated from the hunters' attack, I was on the run from them for several days. I ended up slippin' and tumbled down and into a ravine. Gave Suna a real fright." Osamu explained. Suna finally found what he was looking for in the fridge - some fresh fruit - and set it down on the counter with some forks.

"I was meditating by the river, since it's apparently a good place to do it." Suna said. "The next thing I know, I get smacked across the back of the head with something. Turns out it's one of this guy's seven tails." Suna jabbed Osamu in the side, and he yelped. Atsumu snorted at that. 

"I said I'm sorry!" Osamu gaped, and Suna waved him off.

"Anyways, Osamu's in his kitsune form, and I just kinda stare at him, since I'm not sure what the hell he is, if he's real, or if he's actually even there." Suna continued. "He was in pretty bad shape, a few bullets were imbedded into his shoulder and legs, and had several broken bones." Atsumu heard Sakusa inhale sharply, and looked down at his mug, swallowing thickly.

That must've explained why Atsumu felt like he was in so much more pain than he actually was. Then...

"How many days after the attack did ya slip?" Atsumu asked, heart thundering in his chest. 

"About three. Why?" Osamu blinked, staring at Atsumu curiously. 

"I got bit real bad in my right hind leg three days after we got separated." Atsumu replied, and Osamu's eyes widened with recognition. Suna and Sakusa looked confused.

"'tsumu and I can... or could, feel each other's pain. If one of us was injured, the other would feel a phantom pain. Say if I stubbed a toe, 'tsumu would feel it too, but not as badly." Osamu explained. "So when 'tsumu was bitten in the hind leg, that must've been around the time that I stumbled and fell."

"But what if a wound was fatal?" Suna asked, brow furrowed as he reached up to tenderly stroke Osamu's cheek.

"Well, the other'd feel it." Osamu shrugged. "But if one of us died, well." The two brothers fell silent, and their partners didn't question. Osamu turned to the pot, removing the lid and the smell of miso soup filled the air. The four of them moved to the small table in the apartment to eat.

"How'd you find Atsumu?" Suna asked, taking a sip of his miso. 

"Found him caught in a hunter's trap." Sakusa replied, and Osamu's expression turned to one of concern. 

"Thought he was a hunter at first, until he started to cut the ropes." Atsumu added, and Sakusa gave him a look of surprise.

"You never told me that." Sakusa said, and Atsumu shrugged sheepishly.

"I didn't think it was very important." Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck, before taking a sip from his miso. 

"Speaking of, why aren't either of you in your normal form?" Suna asked, and Sakusa made a soft hum of agreement. "I mean... we all know that you've got alternate forms."

"Well..." Osamu began. "I think it's just an instinct sort of thing, but until kitsune are comfortable or at ease with those who know its alternate form, they don't show off their features, if that makes sense."

"I understand." Sakusa mused. "I'm guessing that you two look similar, then in your kitsune form?"

"Not really." Atsumu admitted. "Osamu's a silver kitsune. We have similar tics, though." Atsumu shifted in his seat. "I honestly never thought that I'd see you again, 'samu." Osamu nodded, staring down at his bowl of miso. 

"Sakusa and I can leave you two to catch up with each other." Suna said, before he stood. Sakusa kissed Atsumu briefly before he followed Suna onto the balcony. "What brought you here to the city?" Suna asked as they leaned against the handrail.

"I wanted a change of pace." Sakusa replied. "The village was great and all, but I wanted something new." Sakusa shifted on his feet. "Getting snowed in during winters aren't fun."

"What do you plan to do? College?"Suna asked, tilting his head.

"Ah, no. I've actually gotten a few publishing deals." Sakusa blinked. "I write. What about you?"

"I'm going to university." Suna replied. "Studying psychology. Osamu's spent the last couple months establishing his own food company - Onigiri Miya."

"You two are together, I'm guessing?" Sakusa asked, and Suna nodded, a slight flush overtaking his features. The pair remained quiet, before Suna spoke again.

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Sakusa."

By the time that Suna and Sakusa returned back into the apartment, the twins were in the kitchen together, arguing about something. To Sakusa's surprise, both brothers' tails and ears were on full display though he doubted they realized.

"That time was not my fault, yer the one who mixed up the salt n' sugar!" Osamu was saying, a fierce scowl on his face.

"They're both  _ white _ how was I supposed ta know?" Atsumu shot back.

"Snow and cocaine are both white, does that mean you'd mix  _ those _ two up?"

"Who the fuck snorts snow?" 

"Woah, what are you guys fighting about?" Suna broke through the argument with ease, a grin on his face. Atsumu huffed, whirling around and smacking on of his tails against Osamu's face.

"Just the fact that 'samu won't let me hel- ow!" Osamu had bitten down on Atsumu's tail, and the latter jumped back, practically scampering over to Sakusa, throwing himself at his boyfriend. Sakusa caught Atsumu easily, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly at Osamu and Suna before scratching Atsumu behind the ears.

"Osamu's very picky about who he lets help him." Suna explained.

"I have my own food chain, ya know." Osamu sneered, and Atsumu scowled back, jerking his head up in a defiant manner.

"Like I care." Atsumu growled.

"Alright, alright, cool your head." Sakusa snagged a finger in the back of Atsumu's shirt, keeping the kitsune from launching himself at his brother. "You both just reunited, please don't tear each other's throats out before the first twenty-four hours have passed."

"He started it," Osamu and Atsumu protested at the same time.

"Osamu, why not let Sakusa help you?" Suna spoke up, and Atsumu blinked, relaxing against Sakusa as his boyfriend wound an arm around his waist.

"Do ya know how to cook?" Osamu asked, eyeing Sakusa warily.

"He's great in the kitchen. Knows how to cook with fire too." Atsumu said, sounding oddly proud. Sakusa felt a slight warmth flood his cheeks, somewhat regretting telling Suna about his life back in the village.

"That's impressive." Osamu tilted his head, before pointing the wooden spoon at Sakusa. "Come help me, and I'll tell ya stories of 'tsumu." Atsumu's jaw dropped, whipping his head around to beg Sakusa to not take Osamu up on the offer. 

"Sure." Sakusa grinned. Atsumu let out a distressed noise, and Sakusa tipped Atsumu's head up, pressing a kiss to the kitsune's lips. "Behave." Atsumu scowled.

"If you have any stories about Osamu, feel free to tell me." Suna slid next to Atsumu by the counter, and the orange kitsune's eyes lit up. Osamu groaned. "Humor him for me." Suna pointed his finger at Osamu, before nudging Atsumu to follow him to the balcony.

"U-waah! What a view!" Sakusa heard Atsumu cry.

"It's the  _ same _ view from our balcony, Atsumu." Sakusa called as he began to wash his hands at the sink.

"Let me have my moment, Omi-kun!" Sakusa snorted, before he turned back to Osamu, who was cutting up some potatoes. Osamu's seven tails were flicking at the tip, a similar habit he'd seen Atsumu do. His ears twitched, before he glanced at Sakusa, tilting his head to the side.

"Ah, I was just thinking of what Atsumu said earlier. About how you both have similar tics in your kitsune form." Osamu opened his mouth to respond before he stopped, put the knife down and reached up to pat his head. Sakusa bit back a slight smile when Osamu's lips parted in a small 'oh'.

"Means 'm already comfortable around ya." Osamu shrugged. "If Atsumu trusts ya, then I trust ya." He went back to cutting potatoes. "Could ya start peelin' and choppin' up the carrots?" Sakusa nodded, and got to work. Then, he remembered something.

"Osamu, is Atsumu afraid of water?" Sakusa asked as he began peeling carrots. Sakusa hadn't been able to get a response out of Atsumu asking about the incident he'd had in the shower a few days ago. Any time Sakusa brought it up, Atsumu changed the subject. Osamu's chopping faltered for only a second, but Sakusa caught it.

"Why?" Osamu asked. If Sakusa knew Osamu better, he would've caught the slight tone of suspiciousness. However, Sakusa was quite perceptive, so he did.

"A few days ago when we were making our way here, he was taking a shower. I heard a yelp, and found him curled up into a ball and freezing." Sakusa replied. "He won't tell me what happened, and any time I bring the subject up he avoids it." Osamu cursed softly beneath his breath.

"He does that a lot." Osamu grunted. "When we were kits, we were messing around by a river after a storm. Not the smartest idea, but we were both pretty stupid when we were younger. Can't say much has changed for Atsumu since then." A wry smirk crossed Osamu's face. "Anyways, Atsumu teased me about something, and I got annoyed and shoved him. He ended up slipping and tumbled into the river. He couldn't swim, and neither could I. He was swept up in the current and was crying for help. I ran down the riverbank as fast as I could, but I slipped in mud and twisted a paw." Osamu paused, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thankfully, one of the forest animals heard Atsumu's cry for help and managed to save him before he drowned. Because of our link that shares the other's pain and emotions, I was slowed down. I still feel guilty about pushing him." Osamu gave Sakusa a slightly pained smile, and Sakusa frowned.

"Sorry for making you recall a memory like that." Sakusa furrowed his brow.

"Naw, don't worry 'bout it. But that's why 'tsumu hates the cold water, 'specially when it comes as a shock. He freezes up, no pun intended," Sakusa and Osamu both snort at that, "and starts to panic."

"Thanks for telling me," Sakusa said, bumping Osamu with his hip. Osamu nodded. 

"No problem. Now, for a better story. 'tsumu is absolutely terrified of spiders, it's hilarious. We lived in a forest, and in a den, and he was afraid of spiders?" Osamu rolled his eyes.

"When we were living together in my house, I remember I walked in one day to find him cowering on the counter. When I asked him what he was doing, he said and I quote, 'I live here now, so what I do is none of your business'. When I told him to get down, he refused, and it took him a while to admit that there was a spider beneath the table and he didn't want to go near it." Sakusa said, and Osamu barked out a laugh. 

"I don't like cockroaches, so I guess 'tsumu and I are even." Osamu was happy to tell Sakusa all the embarrassing stories about Atsumu when they were kits and juveniles, and he would fondly tell stories about Atsumu doing good things. The two of them were making curry, and eventually Atsumu and Suna wandered back inside, drawn to the smell.

"I didn't know you were scared of heights, Osamu." Suna said as he and Atsumu sat down at the counter. Osamu stopped washing the rice, and narrowed his eyes at Atsumu who grinned in response. 

"What makes it even better when he was stuck in the tree, was that he forgot he could shapeshift." Atsumu cackled. "I let him figure it out by himself."

"Four days, Atsumu. You left me for  _ four days _ ." Osamu growled, and Atsumu's laugh turned into a fox's laugh. A cackling, giddy sound that caused a smile to tug at the corner of Sakusa's lips. Suna looked almost afraid.

"Ah. Now you've heard a fox's laugh, at least." Sakusa supplied, and Suna blinked once in the direction of Atsumu, before shaking his head as if saying  _ I'm not even going to ask _ .

While the curry was simmering and the rice was cooking, the four of them decided to play a card game that Suna and Osamu called 'Bullshit'. It was a fun game, but with two kitsune with sharp eyes and two perceptive humans, it was difficult to get away with lying.

"Two fives." Sakusa slid his cards across the table and onto the new pile. Atsumu stared at him from the side, Suna glanced down at his cards, and Osamu eyed the pile before lifting his gaze. Sakusa arched a brow, silently challenging him.

"One six." Atsumu went next.

"Two sevens." Suna placed his card on the pile.

"One eight." Osamu's face was expressionless.

"One nine." Sakusa.

"Two tens." Atsumu.

"Two Jacks." Suna.

"One Queen." Osamu.

"Bullshit, I placed down the four Queens already." Atsumu cackled and Osamu cursed, eyeing his brother with a heated glare as he dragged the pile of cards to him. It became a battle between the two brothers, the two of them ignoring Suna and Sakusa in favor of trying to catch the other in the act. 

After exchanging a look with Suna, Sakusa shrugged, and began placing down random cards. Sakusa ran out first, but the twins didn't notice, as they started bickering about the rules. Suna followed Sakusa into the kitchen to check on the dinner.

"That was interesting." Suna noted, and Sakusa hummed in response. 

"I knew that Atsumu was competitive, but going against his brother seems to have kicked that notch up by several levels." Sakusa commented. He and Suna watched as their idiot twin boyfriends threw cards at each other, still arguing. Atsumu's tails were lashing angrily, and Osamu's tails were straight up, ears pricked as he practically lunged across the table to grab his brother in a chokehold.

"Let go of me, you ass!" Atsumu barked, writhing to free himself. Osamu sneered at him in response.

"Should we stop them?" Sakusa asked, watching as Atsumu managed to flip Osamu onto his back, smacking his own head against the table leg while he was at it. 

"Probably." Suna replied, though he made no move to do so.

"Food's ready." Sakusa called, and it was almost comical at how quickly the twins stopped their fighting, and looked up in one synchronized move. When they realized that their boyfriends were watching them with amused smiles, the kitsune scrambled to their feet to mumble apologies. 

"Clean up the cards, and Sakusa and I can bring the food over." The two brothers cleaned up the cards and Sakusa worked with Suna to plate the food, garnishing it with spring onion and pickled red daikon.

"Itadakimasu." The four of them said, before they picked up their chopsticks to eat.

"Thank you for inviting us over," Sakusa mentioned, perking up slightly at the taste of the curry. He'd never actually had the opportunity to use pre-made things such as the curry roux. He always had to make things from scratch. 

"Of course," Suna tilted his head. "I'm really glad that I came over to say hi." Suna glanced at the twins who were wolfing the curry down, not caring much for the boiling hot curry and rice. "Osamu will deny it, but he's been worried about his brother for the longest time. I'm happy that they're reunited."

"Yeah." Sakusa's lips quirked up into a small smile, discreetly hooking his leg with Atsumu's. Atsumu paused his animated conversation with Osamu to shoot Sakusa a brilliant smile. 

Atsumu woke up the next morning curled up to Sakusa's chest, head tucked in the nook of Sakusa's neck and shoulder. A soft sigh of contentment left his lips, and he kissed the warm skin beneath his lips. He felt Sakusa's pulse jump, and the arm around his waist tightened as Sakusa drew him closer. Atsumu's kitsune tails brushed against their intertwined legs.

"Atsumu, stop that." Sakusa grumbled, and Atsumu let out a soft whine of complaint as Sakusa pushed him back. Atsumu knew that Sakusa was tired - after dinner, Suna had helped Sakusa out with online shopping and shipment of new furniture to their apartment. 

"But Omi-kun, I never got my goodnight kiss." Atsumu replied, voice muffled by Sakusa's warm skin. The kitsune nibbled against the soft flesh, and heard Sakusa sigh, fingers sliding into Atsumu's hair. 

"Go ahead," Sakusa mumbled, still sounding quite tired. Atsumu shifted to drape himself over Sakusa, slotting himself in between his lover's legs. The kitsune's tails barely brushed against Sakusa's feet, causing his boyfriend to shift, grumbling something beneath his breath.

Atsumu pressed a lingering kiss to Sakusa's lips, pouting when Sakusa's eyes remained closed. Atsumu kissed Sakusa again, this time swiping his tongue over Sakusa's lower lip. A jolt of confidence ran through Atsumu, before he took Sakusa's lower lip between his teeth and tugged. Sakusa's dark eyes opened, and Atsumu felt his breath hitch. 

"Yer so pretty Omi-kun." Atsumu mumbled, shifting to lean further up to press deeper kisses into Sakusa's mouth. Sakusa's hand came up behind Atsumu's neck, pulling him further up his well-defined body and Atsumu let out a soft groan of appreciation. Atsumu let out a soft gasp as Sakusa rolled them over on the futon, pressing him into the plush material. 

"You're quite pretty yourself." Sakusa grinned, curly hair falling into his face as he stared down at Atsumu. The kitsune pouted, fox ears at half mast and tails brushing against Sakusa's waist. Sakusa kissed Atsumu's forehead before he heaved himself up into a sitting position. Atsumu nearly whined at the loss of Sakusa's warmth.

"It's time to get up, come on. I have stuff for pancakes." Atsumu perked up, scrambling to get up along with Sakusa. Pancakes were a rare treat that Sakusa had made back in the village, and Atsumu had fallen in love with the fluffy breakfast food. Atsumu had also gorged himself on pancakes back at the hotel.

Sakusa and Atsumu brushed their teeth, washed their hands and face and went into the main room. It was still pretty empty, but if Atsumu remembered correctly, Sakusa had ordered a few things to be delivered later in the day. Atsumu did his best to help Sakusa with the preparation of the batter, but was eventually demoted to frying eggs and bacon. 

After breakfast, the two of them decided to take a walk around the neighborhood to try to get a better feel for what would be their new home. They waved to Suna, who was taking out the trash, before walking down the street towards the inner city. Sakusa preferred to stay away from the inner city - it was bustling, overwhelming after living in a mountainous village for his entire life. He couldn't imagine it with Atsumu's heightened senses.

They'd reached the grocery store - Sakusa couldn't get many things at the convenience store the day before, and he'd gotten side tracked when he bumped into Osamu - after about ten minutes of walking.

"Remember what we need to get?" Sakusa asked, glancing up at Atsumu. He could practically see Atsumu's reluctance to go inside.

"Yeah." Atsumu mumbled.

"You can go get some snacks that catch your eye." Sakusa said, digging in his pocket for a change purse. Before they'd left the village, the villagers had put together some going-away money for Atsumu and Sakusa, a total of about 5,000 yen. "Don't spend all of it." Sakusa said, placing it in Atsumu's hands. "Get what you want, and then wait outside. Or, you can go back to the apartment."

"I wanna stay with Omi-kun." Atsumu said, puffing his chest out, and Sakusa chuckled, twining their fingers together. Sakusa made his way to the entrance, eyes flickering to Atsumu as he stepped inside. He was pretty sure that if Atsumu's ears were out, they would be flattened against his head. The grocery store wasn't very busy, but Sakusa knew there were plenty of new scents to take in, artificial or not. The store wasn't...  _ small _ by any means. 

"Stay close," Sakusa warned as he directed them towards the seafood section. He heard Atsumu hum behind him, hand still warm in his. It had barely been fifteen minutes, and Sakusa had just finished talking to the staff member behind the counter to get a fresh slab of salmon when he realized Atsumu was gone. He cursed beneath his breath, thanking the staff member before placing the fish in the shopping cart.

"Atsumu?" Sakusa called. There was no response, and Sakusa sighed, rolling the cart down the supermarket, peering down each aisle in an attempt to find Atsumu. After another five or so minutes, Sakusa felt his phone buzz. He reached into his pocket, surprised to see he had messages from Atsumu.

He vaguely remembered Suna explaining something called mobile data the night before.

**Kitsumu:** Omi-kun

**Kitsumu:** Omi-kun I wanna go home.

**Omi:** Atsumu? Where are you? What's wrong? 

**Kitsumu:** Bathroom.

Sakusa quickly found his way to the bathroom, abandoning the cart and slipped into the bathroom. He heard a soft sob from inside one of the stalls, a flash of orange fur and his heart clenched.

"Atsumu, it's me." Sakusa said, stopping outside the stall Atsumu had locked himself in. He waited a few moments before he heard the lock click, and he quickly slid inside, closing the door behind him and locking it. Atsumu was curled up on the closed toilet seat, all seven tails curled close to his body, ears flat against his head. Atsumu didn't lift his head, even when Sakusa stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's body, feeling it tremble.

"It's too much." Atsumu whispered, voice cracking. "I can't think, I can't smell." Sakusa sighed, before nudging Atsumu.

"Let me sit?" Atsumu shuffled, his tails making it a little difficult to move in a small stall. As soon as Sakusa sat down on the closed toilet seat, Atsumu was curled up on his lap, head tucked into Sakusa's neck. Sakusa stroked the kitsune's back, until Atsumu's body finally stopped trembling. "I'll come do the shopping by myself from now on. We'll get you accustomed to all the different smells, maybe introduce them little by little until you can handle it." Atsumu didn't reply, and Sakusa pressed a kiss to the kitsune's temple.

"I'm sorry." Atsumu mumbled. "You probably think I'm pathetic." Sakusa frowned, cupping Atsumu's cheek and forcing him to look up.

"I don't think you're pathetic." Sakusa said. "You're just overwhelmed, it's something completely new to you and your body can't handle it yet." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Atsumu's. "I know that my scent comforts you, so we can swap hoodies, and you can head back home, if you want."

"But I wanna help Omi-kun." Atsumu mumbled into the kiss.

"Then you can wait for me outside, and help me carry the groceries back."

"Okay." Atsumu exhaled a shuddering breath.

"I'm gonna need you to calm down for me, though." Sakusa added quietly, brushing another kiss to Atsumu's cheek. Atsumu nodded, fox ears brushing against Sakusa's face. It took another several minutes of gentle kisses and cuddling (albeit awkwardly, given they were in a bathroom stall), before Atsumu's ears and tails disappeared.

"Thank you, Kiyoomi." Atsumu breathed, a soft and shy smile on his lips. Sakusa kissed him in reply. He tugged his hoodie off, before pulling the fabric over Atsumu's head, smiling when he blinked owlishly up at Sakusa. 

"Any time, Atsumu." Sakusa touched their noses together. 

Atsumu insisted on carrying most of the bags on the way back to their apartment, which Sakusa found endearing. Atsumu chattered cheerily on the way back, as if his breakdown hadn't ever happened. While they waited to cross a street, Sakusa leaned down to press a kiss to Atsumu's cheek, causing his kitsune to abruptly stop speaking, a lovely flush crossing his face.

"What was that for, Omi-kun?"

"Nothing," Sakusa hummed, ignoring Atsumu's pestering questions as they crossed the street.

"Omi, Omi, Omi, Omi,  _ Omi, Omi Omi _ -" Sakusa cut Atsumu off with a kiss, hooking his free hand into the fabric of his hoodie, yanking him up. Atsumu squeaked, the noise cut off by Sakusa's lips, and the kitsune melted into him, still careful about the grocery bags. "'m my God," Atsumu mumbled into the kiss, letting out a soft gasp as Sakusa's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Sakusa wasn't entirely sure how long they spent making out in the middle of the street (luckily it was off to the side of the main drag). When Sakusa pulled back, Atsumu's cheeks were red, a string of saliva attaching their lips to each other. Atsumu had a dazed look in his eyes and he stared at Sakusa with a wonderstruck expression. Sakusa patted Atsumu's cheek.

"Let's get back home, yeah?" Sakusa asked, his own voice a little breathy. Atsumu nodded vigorously, and Sakusa chuckled.

The moment that they stepped through the door, and the moment everything was put away, Atsumu swept Sakusa up into his arms, slotting their lips together as he carried Sakusa to their shared bedroom. Sakusa's arms wound themselves around Atsumu's neck, deepening their kiss. 

"Omi." Atsumu mumbled against their lips.

"Mm?" Sakusa pulled back ever so slightly, shifting as Atsumu laid them down on the futon, hovering above Sakusa.

"I..." Atsumu hesitated, cheeks pink. "I wanna do it."

"What?" Sakusa blinked, not entirely sure what Atsumu meant.

"I wanna go all the way. With you." Atsumu reiterated, gnawing on his lower lip.  _ Oh _ . Sakusa felt a blush tinge his cheeks. 

"Are you sure?" Sakusa asked, reaching up to cup Atsumu's cheeks. The kitsune's fox ears twitched, brushing against his thumbs.

"Yeah." Atsumu breathed. "I really, really love you. I trust you, and..." Atsumu hesitated. "I don't know if you'd feel comfortable being with me in this form." Atsumu gestured to his ears and tails. 

"I haven't been with anyone intimately before." Sakusa began softly. "But Atsumu, this is who _you_ are. I love you for who you are." Atsumu blushed, letting out a happy trill and stuffed his head beneath Sakusa's chin. Sakusa smiled, kissing the crown of Atsumu's head, scratching behind the fox ears. His tails were splayed, brushing against the floor and Sakusa's legs.

"So you're okay with me like this?" Atsumu asked quietly against the skin of Sakusa's neck.

"Of course I am." Sakusa replied, brushing a kiss to Atsumu's forehead. "But, since we were both out, we should clean up. If we really wanna go all the way, then we'll need to uh, prepare." Sakusa felt an embarrassed heat crawl up his neck. "I'm willing to wait for your tails to dry after the shower, if you're comfortable with doing it in this form." Atsumu let out a long, choked out groan.

"I don't deserve you." Atsumu sighed. Sakusa rolled them over, Atsumu now half on and half off the futon.

"Don't say that." Sakusa frowned, kissing the tip of Atsumu's nose. Atsumu gnawed on his lower lip. "I love you, so I'm going to give you what you deserve." Atsumu's face flushed, a slow and giddy smile crossing his lips.

"I love you." Atsumu breathed, reaching up to kiss Sakusa. "I wanna do it. But... I don't think I wanna wait." He blushed when Sakusa arched a curious brow, breath hitching when he felt Sakusa's hand dip just beneath the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Alright, then let's go." Sakusa pushed up, getting to his feet and offering a hand to Atsumu as he did so. His tails disappeared, and he followed Sakusa to their bathroom, where they both helped the other strip, guiding each other beneath the warm spray of water. Atsumu picked up the shampoo, squirting a dollop into his hands before scrubbing them through Sakusa's hair, letting out a contented sigh when Sakusa soaped up his body.

They exchanged gentle and soft kisses as they washed each other, Atsumu's touch more hesitant than Sakusa's. When it came to figuring out _who_ to prepare, Atsumu had shyly admitted that he'd been fantasizing about Sakusa taking charge. With rosy cheeks, they both pressed a little closer, Atsumu ready to let Sakusa prepare him. 

"O-oh." Atsumu gasps when Sakusa's fingers brushed against his ass, tapping against the ring of muscle. They'd never touched each other there before. 

"Are you okay?" Sakusa asked, tilting Atsumu's head up in concern. His fox ears were flat against his skull, cock twitching against his thigh. Atsumu nodded. 

"'ts just unfamiliar." Atsumu said softly. He shifted beneath the spray of water, tipping his head up for a kiss. Sakusa pressed their lips together, before he tapped a finger against Atsumu's entrance. 

They hadn't been expecting to be doing something as intimate as this so soon. Both of them weren't too well-versed with the whole cleaning aspect of it, but they would do their best. 

"Omi," Atsumu was shivering beneath Sakusa, his back on the mattress. Sakusa had two fingers inside of Atsumu, Atsumu twitching with each gentle press and pull. Atsumu's cock bobbed against his stomach, red and weeping as Atsumu's fox ears twitched. "Please."

Sakusa leant forward, kissing Atsumu softly as he pumped his fingers in and out of Atsumu slowly the squelching sound of lube filling the air. Sakusa was embarrassed to admit that he'd researched this the night they got their phones in their hotel room, buying the necessary things earlier in the store while Atsumu had waited outside.

Atsumu's fingers scrabbled at Sakusa's shoulders, lips parting on a quiet plea for more. Sakusa tapped a third finger against Atsumu's entrance, and Atsumu's back lifted off of the mattress. A tongue swiped across kiss-swollen lips, and Sakusa kissed him again. Atsumu's legs trembled around Sakusa's waist.

"Go ahead." Atsumu breathed, pulling back from their kiss briefly to speak. Sakusa kissed Atsumu's nose, before sitting back to insert his third finger inside. Atsumu's head tilted back, lips parting on a breathy groan. Sakusa twisted his fingers, crooking them and Atsumu shot up off the mattress, fox ears flattening against his head as his cock twitched against his stomach.

"Should I stop?" Sakusa asked, frowning. Atsumu shook his head, body trembling.

"Let me... regain my bearings." Atsumu licked his lips. "That felt really good. Do it again." Sakusa shifted, leaning forward to drag Atsumu onto his lap, fingers still deep inside of his kitsune. Atsumu trembled against Sakusa, mouthing against his neck, fingers clutching at Sakusa's shoulders.

Now that Atsumu was perched in his lap, their bare skin pressed against one another, Sakusa's second hand wrapped around both of their cocks. Atsumu's lean body trembled, and Sakusa brushed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Omi-kun." Atsumu mumbled. "Please?"

"Why don't you do it?" Sakusa asked, a teasing edge to his voice. Atsumu pulled his head back from Sakusa's neck, blinking at him confusedly. Sakusa released their cocks, his fingers sliding out from where they'd been nestled snugly inside of Atsumu. A soft whimper left Atsumu at the loss. When Sakusa leaned backwards and propped himself up on his elbows, Atsumu's cheeks flared a bright red.

"O-oh." Sakusa's lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Oh? Just 'oh'?" Sakusa teased. Atsumu swallowed, his fox ears twitching on his head as he reached over for the lube and condoms. Sakusa watched as Atsumu fumbled to open a condom package, before he carefully rolled it over Sakusa's erection. Sakusa let out a soft noise when he felt Atsumu's fingers brushing against him, before they pumped him to complete hardness.

"What... do I do now? Omi, help me." Atsumu was pouting, and Sakusa brushed his fingers beneath Atsumu's chin, kissing him lightly. When Atsumu got no answer, the kitsune shifted, lifting up on his knees and twisting to glance behind him. Once the tip of Sakusa's cock was placed at his entrance, Atsumu slowly lowered himself and a groan escaped both of their lips.

Atsumu was hot and tight, and Sakusa lifted his head to mouth at the underside of Atsumu's jaw. He felt his kitsune quiver, hands clutching his shoulders as he sank down. 

"Take it slow, love." Sakusa murmured, and Atsumu let out a strained hum. Sakusa lifted one hand to rest on Atsumu's hip, feeling him tremble.

"It hurts." Atsumu whimpered, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

"You're alright," Sakusa replied, voice low and soothing. "Try to relax, you're doing great." Atsumu inhaled sharply, and shifted, resting against Sakusa. Sakusa kissed his neck, and Atsumu let out a shuddering breath. Sakusa sat up slowly, sliding one hand to Atsumu's entrance, tapping it lightly before stroking Atsumu firmly.

Atsumu let out a yelp, before the head of Sakusa's cock eased in. From there on, it was a little easier for Atsumu to slide down, whimpering and gasping the entire time. Sakusa had to keep his body ramrod stiff, to fight to urge to flip Atsumu onto his back and fuck into him. No. He wanted to take his time.

"Oh." Atsumu gasped as he bottomed out. His pupils were blown wide, cheeks red as he tugged Sakusa's face towards him for a kiss.

Their lips melded together softly, before Sakusa pressed the flat of his tongue against Atsumu’s lips. His kitsune whimpered and parted his lips, letting Sakusa feel the sharper and thicker canine teeth, deepening their kiss by tilting Atsumu’s head back. Atsumu’s hands came up to hold onto Sakusa’s shoulders, trembling slightly as he shifted in Sakusa’s lap. A gasp escaped Atsumu’s lips as Sakusa rolled his hips forward teasingly, his cock twitching against his abdomen.

“It hurts,” Atsumu whimpered, tucking his face in the crook of Sakusa’s neck, mouthing messily at his pulse. Sakusa stroked a hand up and down Atsumu’s back, playing with his hair and scratching behind his ears.

“I know,” Sakusa murmured quietly. “Just take it slowly, and you’ll feel good soon.” Atsumu nodded against Sakusa’s skin, and gradually relaxed, practically purring under Sakusa’s fingers scratching the base of his ears. Sakusa tested it by pushing his hips up slightly, and a pleased moan left Atsumu’s lips.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu whined, pressing his face into Sakusa’s neck, hips rocking back and forth. Atsumu’s fox ears twitched beneath the column of Sakusa’s throat, and a soft, shuddering breath left his lips.

“Yeah?” Sakusa’s own voice was hoarse, struggling to keep himself still as he felt Atsumu’s walls pulsing around him. Atsumu pulled back, ears teary and a flush take took over his entire face and neck. His tongue swiped over his lips, golden eyes hazy as he stared at Sakusa.

“More,” Atsumu whimpered, lunging forward to connect their lips in a sloppy kiss. Sakusa hummed, parting his lips to let Atsumu press his tongue inside, hands trailing down the kitsune’s lean and muscular body to settle on his hips. Pressing down, Sakusa ground his own hips upwards, and felt the soft press of Atsumu’s sharp teeth against his tongue. Pulling back, Sakusa pressed two fingers down on Atsumu’s own tongue, arching an eyebrow.

“Careful of the teeth, my love.” Sakusa murmured, feeling a pleasurable shiver run down his spine as Atsumu’s tongue slid between his fingers. Atsumu continued to move, rocking his hips, hands flat against Sakusa’s stomach. 

Sakusa flipped them over, Atsumu letting out a soft gasp, legs tightening around Sakusa’s hips, hands sliding up the sides of Sakusa’s neck to entwine his fingers in curly dark hair. Sakusa slid his fingers from Atsumu’s mouth down his neck and chest to a nipple, which he tweaked - causing Atsumu to arch his back with a gasp. 

With his hands planted on either side of Atsumu’s head, Sakusa leaned down to kiss down his boyfriend’s neck. Sakusa began to move, slowly thrusting his hips as Atsumu gasped beneath him, fingers curling against the nape of Sakusa’s neck. 

“Omi-Omi.” Atsumu gasped. “Omi-kun.  _ Kiyoomi. _ I love you. I love you so much.” Sakusa leaned over, propping Atsumu’s hips up to press in deeper before he peppered kisses all over his kitsune’s face.

“I love you too, Atsumu.” Sakusa murmured, as he slowly started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Atsumu keened beneath him, ears flattening against his skull. Pleasurable gasps and soft whispers of Sakusa’s name fell from Atsumu’s lips, something that Sakusa could listen to every day. 

Sakusa wasn’t sure when they both hit their peak. He only knew that the way Atsumu clutched him close, whimpering soft  _ I love you’s  _ into his ear, fox ears brushing lightly against his temples was bliss. 

They laid in bed together afterwards, bathed in the soft glow of the setting sun, sheets pulled up to their hips. Sakusa had lazily reached for the wipes on the bedside table, pulled out carefully from Atsumu, who whimpered at the loss, and carefully removed the condom, tying it off before tossing it in the trash. He wiped them both down, throwing the wipes away before Atsumu wrapped an arm around Sakusa’s waist to pull him closer.

Atsumu blinked sleepily at him, blonde hair falling into those pretty golden eyes. Sakusa smiled and pressed a kiss to Atsumu’s forehead. A dopey smile crossed Atsumu’s face, and Sakusa felt the silken fur of Atsumu’s tails whisper over against his legs and waist. Sakusa slid a hand over the soft fur, and Atsumu gave a soft shudder, a happy purr leaving his lips.

“I’m so happy that I found you that night.” Sakusa murmured, cupping the side of Atsumu’s face. The kitsune nuzzled into Sakusa’s palm, warm tails curling around to the base of his spine. 

“Me too.” Atsumu mumbled, tilting his head to kiss Sakusa’s wrist. “‘m real happy, Omi-kun. I have you, and I found Samu, and he’s happy too.” Atsumu snuggled closer, pressing his nose between Sakusa’s pecs, inhaling deeply, slotting one leg between Sakusa’s.

“Do you ever miss your life back in the forest?” Sakusa asked, pressing his lips to the crown of Atsumu’s head. Atsumu’s fox ears twitched as he shook his head.

“Not really.” Atsumu replied. “It was kinda boring, honestly. Samu and I just roamed around to make sure things were peaceful. We got offerings from your village, and others in the surrounding area.” Atsumu yawned, tracing shapes on Sakusa’s chest. He snuggled closer, tails a comforting warm weight over Sakusa’s hip.”I’m just glad I saw you, that night I was caught in the trap.” Atsumu continued, fluffy blonde hair tickling Sakusa’s chin as he pulled back slightly.

“Ya were gorgeous.” Atsumu said, lifting one hand to mimic Sakusa’s own, cupping a pale cheek, slightly longer nails brushing Sakusa’s earlobe. “I’ve seen a lotta humans in my time, but you were the first to catch my eye.” He nuzzled Sakusa’s nose, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I remember that you were cold, and you even injured yourself trying to help me.” Atsumu continued, lashes fluttering. “Most people would have tried to kill me for themselves, or even left me to just die.”

Sakusa slid a hand into Atsumu’s hair, scratching lightly at the base of his fox ears. Atsumu let out a soft and happy sigh, pressing a quick kiss to Sakusa’s lips before he ducked his head to rest against Sakusa’s collarbones.

“Er, and also, I might’ve also been enamoured with you because you were taking care of me in only your underwear.” Atsumu added, and Sakusa felt himself flush. He swatted at Atsumu’s bare backside, the kitsune yelping and jolting forward, his cock brushing against Sakusa’s thigh. “Ow! Omi-kun, that hurt.” Atsumu whined, but Sakusa could feel the content curl of Atsumu’s lips against his shoulder.

“You deserved that.” Sakusa muttered petulantly. Atsumu let out a tinkering and bright laugh. 

“I fell in love with ya because of yer passion.” Atsumu said, shifting to lay on top of Sakusa, chin digging into his chest. “Ya love selflessly. You aren’t afraid to tell me what you’re thinking, and you’re always honest with me, even when you didn’t know I could turn human.” Astumu’s fox tails brush against their feet. “When I realized that I was in love with you, I didn’t want to go back to the forest. I didn’t want the life I had before I met you. I thought that Samu was gone, and I was all alone, but then you found me.”

“Maybe I was a little selfish,” Atsumu continued, peppering kisses over Sakusa’s shoulders and neck. Sakusa hummed in response. “Then when you yelled at me to leave, it scared me. As much as I wanted to stay, I didn’t want you to hate me, so I thought that maybe loving you from afar would be enough.”

Sakusa remembered it clearly. The way that Atsumu’s ears had flattened against his skull, his tails curled inwards and the way he shrank into himself. He remembered the guilt he felt when he returned to the main room after storming out, only to find it cold and empty.

“I would never hate you.” Sakusa rasped, reaching down to lift Atsumu’s head to meet those golden eyes. “I could never.” 

“I was still scared.” Atsumu admitted, pressing another soft kiss to Sakusa’s lips. “I was even more scared when I found you near the shrine, and the wolf was attacking you.”

“I honestly don’t remember too much.” Sakusa replied quietly. Atsumu lifted a hand to press it gently to the back of Sakusa’s head.

“I had to use the last bits of my powers to seal the wound.” Atsumu said. “You would’ve died, and…” Atsumu hesitated. “I’m selfish. Osamu will agree with that. But I couldn’t let the person that I love die right before my eyes. It costed me a fair bit of my origin, but it was worth it.”

“So…” Sakusa paused, his head whirling. “When you said that you gave up your star ball in exchange for the human form…” Atsumu ducked his head.

“Our powers are reserved for helping the wild animals and nature. When I used them on you, I broke a sacred rule. The Inari came to visit me the night after to take away my star ball as punishment. They gave me a human form, and left me with only the ability to hide my tails and ears, a reminder of what I did.” Atsumu finished.

“Why?” Sakusa whispered.

“When I was with you, it was the first time I felt pure happiness. Sure, I was happy with Samu, but we’re brothers. Family. It’s different when it’s you.” Atsumu explained. “I already said this before. I’m selfish. I fell in love with you, and that was all that I wanted in the future. I wanted to be held by you, to kiss you and be cherished by you. I wanted to wake up next to you every day.” He paused, shifting to prop himself up to look at Sakusa.

“You’re an idiot.” Sakusa’s lips curled up into a soft smile, and Atsumu grinned in return, reaching up to cup Sakusa’s cheeks to press a kiss to his lips. It was soft and languid, one that had Sakusa slotting a hand behind Atsumu’s neck to tilt their heads. Atsumu shifted, legs coming to bracket Sakusa’s hips, his soft cock slowly starting to harden and twitch between their stomachs. “You’re an idiot, but I love you.”

“I love you too, Omi-kun.” Atsumu murmured, their lips parting briefly before the kitsune dove back in, tails flaring beneath the sheets as their tongues met. 

“You risked everything,” Sakusa breathed, trailing kisses down Atsumu’s jaw, before sucking soft bruises into Atsumu’s neck. “Just so you could be with me?”

“I did.” Atsumu let out a soft gasp as Sakusa’s lips pressed to a particularly sensitive spot. “I don’t regret a thing.”

“I don’t know how I can ever show you that I’m forever grateful that I met you.” Sakusa flattened his tongue against Atsumu’s sweet skin, and Atsumu’s breath left him in a shuddering exhale.

“I have any idea.” Atsumu said, hand reaching between them to cover Sakusa’s half-hard cock, nails teasing the base.

“Oh?” Sakusa pulled back, arching an eyebrow as a smirk tugged at his lips. “Really? Tell me.”

“I think you know.” Atsumu purred, stroking Sakusa to full hardness. Sakusa let a soft growl rumble in the depths of his chest and surged upwards, knocking Atsumu onto his back with a laugh.

“I love you, Atsumu.” Sakusa said, as he lined himself up. Atsumu grinned up at him, a gorgeous display of sharp teeth and flushed skin, hickies littering his bronzed skin, fox ears twitching eagerly. His tails were out this time, flared across the sheets, silken and soft to the touch.

“Show me,” Atsumu whispered, reaching up to Sakusa with his arms outstretched. Sakusa leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss as he pressed inside, sinking slowly into Atsumu’s embrace.

“Promise to stay with me forever, Atsumu?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that is a wrap! C:
> 
> follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/writerinbrooks)
> 
> sorry for cutting the scene a bit short, i jumped back in halfway through and it was pretty awkward trying to regain that momentum. i really didn't feel like re-writing it from the beginning, but i have a few more explicit scenes in the works for other fics, so i hope you understand!


End file.
